Waiting on a Woman
by The Wicked Starlight
Summary: A conversation between Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin, Short One Shot - 900 words - Song Fiction - Not Slash - Remus/Tonks Ted/Meda


Waiting on a Woman

**A conversation between Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin**

**Short One Shot - 900+ words - Song Fiction - Not Slash - Remus/Tonks Ted/Meda**

* * *

Remus Lupin paced at the bottom of the stairs looking up them and then back at his in-laws muggle clock sighing as he noticed that his new wife was a good twenty minutes late as it was. Tonight was the night that the order would take Harry from his aunts and they couldn't be late.

"Dora! We are going to be late!" He called softly up the stairs, quickly being answered with a muffled reply of 'Almost done!'. Sighing he backed away and moved to sit down on the Tonks' overstuffed and well worn sofa. Running his hands through his graying brown hair he looked up as Ted came into the room with two glasses full of Meda's famous iced raspberry tea.

"Here you go." Ted said with a slight chuckle in his words as he handed one of the glasses to his son in law before sitting down next to Remus.

"Thank you." Lupin replied as he sipped at the tea before leaning back into the soft plushness of the sofa. Ted himself did the same thing as he gazed dreamingly toward the kitchen where Meda was busy working on a small dinner for Hagrid and Harry whenever they were to arrive at the house that night.

"Waiting on a woman huh?" Ted said, smiling, looking over to his son-in-law as he mindlessly tugged on his overalls strap.

Remus just chuckled and nodded before giving his father-in-law a goofy smile, "How about you?"

"Son, since 1970, I've been waiting on a woman." Ted said as his eyes danced cheerfully "It was late in May when she left her family. And she told me she would be out at half pass eleven at night. For nearly an hour I paced before I saw her walking down the street pulling her trunk behind her. When we finally greeted each other she made her excuse. 'I'm so sorry love I didn't like a thing I was wearing and I had to wait until my mother went to bed.'." Ted said softly as he smiled at the memory "Ever since then I've been waiting on a woman and let me tell you son its worth it."

Remus just smiled as he looked from his father-in-law to his glass. Settling down he looked at Ted waiting for more stories. He remember Andromeda always being Sirius' favorite person … at times whenever he listened to his friend talk about his cousin before their world was torn apart he could have sworn his best friend was in love with the beautiful woman that was currently in the kitchen.

"The wedding took a year to plan," Ted continued on "and I can tell you, I was an anxious man! Even then she was fifteen minutes late because she couldn't pick which veil she wanted to wear." Ted turned back to Remus, a wicked smile on his face and a playful twinkle in his eyes, traits that Remus noticed that his wife had inherited from the man beside her. "Let me tell you though the honeymoon … it was all worth it!"

The two busted out laughed causing Andromeda to poke her head and glare at the two before shaking her head and muttered something like the word men under her breath as she went back to her dinner. " And I don't guess we've been anywhere, she hasn't made us late I swear. Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it. Boy it's just a fact of life it'll be the same with your young wife. Might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind, waitin' on a woman."

That was when Ted turned serious, "Its said that more often times than not that is the man that goes first. Well all I can say is that I hope its true. Because I know she is going to take her sweet time getting to the afterlife. I'll just waiting on a bench for her until then, I hope she takes her time because I don't mind waiting on a woman."

Remus nodded in agreement and smiled as he looked down to the ground before his attention was pulled to the sound of someone stumbling down the stairs. Getting up quickly he moved to the stairwell and caught his lovely wife, his hands going up to her bright pink hair to brush it away from her face.

Nymphadora Lupin smiled up at him and sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest with a hug. "Thank you my werewolf in shinning armor." she said teasingly when she pulled back to gaze up at him. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Its alright, love, I didn't mind one bit. It was worth it." He said kissing her nose before leading her to the living room where they were greeted with the site of Ted and Andromeda snuggled up to each other on the sofa. Ted just gave him a wink as Dora rushed over to hug her parents goodbye for the night.

As they apparated from the room, Remus knew that he was going to love waiting on this woman for the rest of their life.


End file.
